


undertale! oneshots

by ritsumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, undertale oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsumi/pseuds/ritsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>many oneshots with you and any undertale character! there might be some sin (if i feel like it) for now it's just fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction!

hello! welcome to this mess of undertale oneshots!

some nice starter information:  
I do take requests, and honestly unless I find your request either difficult or offensive to do, I'll take anything! (even lemons, yes)) please keep in mind that by default the reader is gender neutral and therefore will be referred to with they/them/their pronouns. if your request has the reader be a female, then I am more than happy to do so (in that particular oneshot only, of course) and vice versa if your request wants the reader to be male of course that's perfectly fine as well!

please if you do send me a request have some sort of outline of what the oneshot is because I have trouble coming up with decent plots often. thank you, and enjoy!

(also note that the reader by default is  **not** frisk, but sometimes for storytelling will have done similar actions as them)


	2. introduction!

The last few months at the skeleton brothers' home had been unexpectedly... nice. You had grown close to the two skeletons, but despite your friendly advances, you had never truly befriended Sans. He had built up a barrier, one that you couldn't quite understand.

Why was he always so evasive? And why did you care so much?

Somewhere between the lines, you had gone and fallen in love like an idiot. Why Sans? Maybe because, somewhere inside that skeleton, there was a caring bone, and you had seen it firsthand, how Sans was when he cared about something, or someone.

It was a rare moment indeed, to see that unnerved skeleton truly stand for something.

"Yo, kid."

Sans sat in the usual seat, overdosing on ketchup. You plopped down next to him, receiving a glass of your typical drink from Grillby.

"What're you staring at me like that for?" he commented, his pupils shifting to you for a second before resuming his activity. "Something on your mind?"

You shook your head, obviously untrue, and Sans saw right through it. He sighed, setting down his ketchup bottle and placing his bony hand on your shoulder. You flinched. "Look, if you need to talk about something, I'm more than happy to hear."

Was this... really Sans? You caught a glimpse of his normally blank eyes, which were instead... affectionate. Caring. You felt a lump in your throat as the regrettable words slipped out. "I... like someone... who doesn't really understand."

"Oh... _oh..._ ** _OH_** _._ " His hand crawled back to where it came from and he quickly scrambled back to face the bar counter. Oh crap. Did he actually figure it out with just those three words? Your face felt hot, eyes widening before he continued. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to pry into your personal life like that." Aaaaaand your shoulders slumped, realizing he didn't get the message. Instead he was silent, obviously embarrassed, downing another bottle of ketchup with a straight face.

The rest of the awkward night was spent quiet, with a few mutters between you and Sans here and there. Typically, you two would be laughing and making small talk, but this new circumstance must be hard for Sans to deal with. Thinking it over, Sans really wasn't experienced in that area, was he?

"It's getting late, huh?" Sans said, as you followed behind him exiting Grillby's. He picked up an unnoticeably quicker pace, the tension in the chilly air between you two growing stronger. Maybe you shouldn't have spoken the truth. Maybe you should have just laughed it off like any other day, but you were tired of this. Tired of holding back how you really felt.

"It's quiet, isn't it? Probably because Pap is spending the night at Mettaton's," Sans joked, unlocking the front door. Once you stepped inside, he was heading to his room, but you grabbed onto his sleeve hastily.

"Huh? What is it?" he peered over his shoulder and you held onto his hand tighter. "Wh...what's wrong?"

All your feelings just poured out in an instant. You couldn't hold yourself back any longer. How long have you dwelled on this? "Don't you get it? I like you, Sans! Why do you always... act so distant? Do you hate me? Am I a bother? Why don't you ever... ever talk to me like you do with the other monsters?"

You felt your eyes begin to water, tears rolling down your cheeks as you choked out the words. You were embarrassed to be so upset over nothing, but you couldn't help it, you just wanted Sans to hear you out. You've always known Sans to be terrible at comforting. When you were first here, you were always locked up in your room, sobbing because you wanted to return home. You knew Sans heard, but he never came in, or ever lent you a shoulder.

You didn't want to look him in the eyes, knowing that he'd have that dumb expression on his face. The look of a deer in headlights. You let go of his sleeve, realizing you'd been holding onto it for a little bit too long.

"I'm sorry. I'll-" you started, taking his silence the wrong way, but he grabbed both your arms, lifting you up as he leaned in to kiss you right there. Your eyes widened. Sure, he had no lips, but you didn't care. Being able to kiss Sans was enough.

He pulled away, face immediately turning a darker shade of blue. He looked down. Both of you were utterly speechless.

"Was that... okay?" he said, and you couldn't help but giggle a little at his shyness. You wrapped your arms around him and dug your face into his warm chest, smiling.

"More than enough."  
  
  


*** * ***

[a few months ago]

Sans overheard every cry from his room, and he wondered whether or not to interfere. He knew he couldn't cheer you up at all, but he wanted to do something, anything, to make you feel better. What was so good about the human world, anyway? he thought, standing right in front of your room.

It was nighttime, and undoubtedly you'd be asleep. Nonetheless, with the item in hand, he stepped inside slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake you. He placed the Butterscotch Cinnamon pie on the end table.

"Tori didn't know whether or not to make butterscotch or cinnamon... so she made both," Sans snorted while smiling as if you were listening.

He glanced at your sleeping face.

A blush crept on his face, and he walked up closer, pulling up the blanket to your chin in order to cover you more thoroughly. He lingered for a second more, before heading out the door.

"Goodnight, kiddo."


	3. [chocolate box] - papyrus x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty short oneshot showcasing papyrus' terrible skills at properly wooing anyone

"I'm here to pick up Papyrus."

Your announcement had gone ignored by both Undyne and Papyrus, who were furiously doing _something_ in the presence of a mixer. Uh oh, you gulped nervously, cautiously approaching the two scatterbrains with one hand held out. "Please don't tell me you're going to blow up the house, _again_."

Papyrus jumped, clearly alarmed. "Hiding something?" you probed, noticing his face turn a shade of beet red once he faced you.

"H-human! What are you doing here?" he hissed. Rather, stuttered. With his hands behind his back, he attempted to wiggle from your glaring stare. Meanwhile, Undyne scurried out fast before you could even notice.

"Not so fast, Pap," you grabbed him by the bone and pried the item out of his hands.

"S-stop!" he cried, helplessly trying to take back what was his.

"If you two made this, then it's my job to make sure it's not another explosive!" you uttered, bringing the object to your view. In your hands was a small box embroidered with ribbons neatly wrapped around, evidently thoughtfully planned out...

You were overwhelmed with guilt, the box feeling heavier in your hands. "Not an explosive, then?" you muttered, glancing back at the frozen Papyrus. "Who's it for?"

He fidgeted for a moment. "It's... for the human."

"What?" you felt your cheeks grow hot. "But a ring, Pap, that's--!"

"A r-ring?!" Papyrus grabbed the box from your hands and shook his head. "I-It's not a ring! It's just... chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate for the human..." he formally held the box for you to receive with a sheepish grin. "The human I've fallen in love with."


	4. [petals] - flowey x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew i would be writing fanfiction about a damn flower on a saturday evening... what has my life come to? anywho, enjoy this oneshot with the evil little shite and warning, some innuendo

****Papyrus and Sans protested _many, **many**_ times but you wouldn't have it. So what if Flowey may have once been a huge dick, everyone deserves a second chance! The poor flower was incapable of emotion, but every part of you was ready to help him for the better. You forced Flowey to come home with you, much to the skeleton brothers' chagrin.

"Oi, oi, kid, what the hell are you—" You picked him up by the flowerpot and placed him on the windowsill. "Urrrrgh. You might have well just killed me back there."

You poked him by the petal for being so rude, but instead of getting irritated his face immediately turned red. "W-w-what are you doing?! Don't touch me there!"

"H-huh?" you sputtered, embarrassed and stepping back in horror. "Don't tell me that's...!"

"HUMAN!" Papyrus burst into the living room followed by Sans. "How could you bring that thing here? This is a disgrace! This is – this is –"

"Shush, Pap," Sans stated, covering Papyrus' mouth with his hand. "It's their choice... Albeit a terrible choice at that," he muttered.

"IT IS DANGEROUS! WE CANNOT LEAVE THE HUMAN WITH IT!"

You simply ignored them, turning back to Flowey only to see his face burning with annoyance. "So noisy... Why did you even bring me here?" he dropped down from the windowsill and began to head for the door, but you came in and swiftly brought him into your arms.

"Flowey and I are going to have a tour of Snowdin, be right back!" you shouted, not caring about either skeletons' approval. The door shut behind you, officially leaving Flowey to your responsibility.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes while you trudged through the snow, comforted by the silence and fresh air.

"Everything... okay?" you asked. Flowey's back was turned to you, so there was no way you could see his expressions.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he spoke. "Why did you go through all this effort to bring me here? What's your motive?"

Flowey's words hinted distrust, assuming some ulterior motive came with bringing him here. You brought him here because you wanted to give him a chance of redemption. He deserved this, being surrounded by friends and happiness instead of being left to his own. "I—" you started, but Flowey began to speak again.

"I don't want this. Don't you understand? It might seem like you're doing me good, but there's no point in sparing me." He fell silent. "Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't want your pity, I don't want your mercy, and I sure as hell don't want you to bring me into your house! Just kill me, just end my misery, just let me fucking be.

"Flowey..." your voice cracked. You were on the verge of tears. "Do you really want to die that much?"

"I do," he spat.

"I don't want to kill you," you bawled.

"I'll do it myself."

"But I...I..."

"What? What is it?"

"Please don't leave Flowey... There's so many people that care about you, can't you see?"

"Oh, really now? I'm sure as hell no one would bat an eye if I disappeared."

"Flowey, I care about you so much. Who you are, what you did, I'd let it all slip past if you just give me a chance."

"I... ruin everything I touch. What's the point..." Sadness crept into his words. He had felt lonely all this time.

"Don't say that," you murmured, wrapping your arms around the small flower. He trembled at your touch at first, but eased in after time. He felt warm and soft like a teddy bear, but you could tell he wasn't used to being hugged. Happiness swelled in your stomach, and you couldn't help enjoy embracing the cuddly flower.

"Hggh... idiot," he said, but didn't budge.

You peeked at his face. His eyes were looking to the ground and appeared irritated, but there was a bright blush forming on his cheeks. "Okay okay, that's enough," he grumbled, pushing your arms away.

"You didn't like it?" you pretended to sound dejected.

"I..." he heaved a heavy sigh. "I... it was fine."

"Yay!" you cheered, earning a glare from Flowey. "For an unemotional flower, you sure do blush a lot," you teased.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Ehhhhh? What was that?"

"You're a real fucking nuisance, you know that?"

"That's so mean, Flowey..."

He hung his arms out in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," you beamed, "you know I love you, right?"

"Look at you, in love with a fucking flower," he growled, but his face grew red once again. "What a joke."

"I'm serious."

"Stop playing around kid, that's not funny—"

You playfully kissed him on the cheek. "Is that proof enough?"

"Idiot..."

You poked him on the petal again out of curiosity. He turned even brighter red, stuttering his next words. "W-w-why did you touch me there _again_?!"

"It's just your petal, isn't it? What else would it be?"

"Oh god you ignorant, ignorant innocent kid... just don't touch my petals again."

You brought two fingers and rubbed one of his petals, and he immediately slapped your hand away. "OKAY! That's enough for a day."

 _What's that all about?_ you pondered, while Flowey would never be able to live this moment down.


	5. [red snow] - yandere!sans x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, mentions of blood, and no mutual consent between the reader and sans. requested by charinrin! :] ((hope you enjoy^^)

“What is it, Sans?”

The unexpected skeleton approached you from behind as you hastily fastened your sneakers. He seemed to have deliberately ignored your question, instead asking one of his own.

“where you going, kid?” he probed, a slight menace to his voice.

“I’m just visiting Blooky,” you said, turning the doorknob to exit. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“ _what for_?” 

“He wanted me to listen to his new music,” you shrugged, “It shouldn’t be a proble—“ suddenly Sans grabbed hold of both your shoulders and you froze in fear.

“no. you can’t go.” 

“What…?” you struggled in his grasp. This was unlike the Sans you knew well and adored. Instead, cold, murderous eyes stared right back and you felt your insides churning. “Sans! Let me go!” 

“i’m not letting you go alone.” 

“If this is another joke,” you kicked the air beneath you, too short to touch the ground, “I swear to god, this isn’t funny! Sans… you’re hurting me…’”

“i’m forbidding you from seeing him again, _or frankly anyone else,_ ” he muttered under his breath, the last words you couldn’t quite make out. 

It was clear he wasn’t going to let you go anytime soon, and you soon wondered what your options were. Would he listen to reason? Or would you have to resort to violence? Though, you didn’t want to hurt Sans, this joke was going too far, even for him. It started to scare you too.

“Don’t make me use force,” you seethed. He looked quite amused at your threat – before you kicked him right in the stomach. Caught off guard, he fell to his knees, groaning in pain. “Sorry I had to do that, but like I said, stop joking around… I’m already late.”

You rushed out the door and trudged through the snow to meet the friendly ghost.

  
* * *

  
  
“Ahh, Blooky, this music is so catchy!” you cheered. The pale ghost turned red, eyes warmed with tears.

“T-thank you,” he smiled.

As the music faded out, you took off the headphones and set them aside.

“[Name],” Napstablook said, as you looked up to face him. “Is… something… troubling you? Ever… since you got here, you’ve looked… quite down…"

You hesitated before letting out a long sigh. “It’s about Sans…”

“S-sans…” his face fell and he suddenly shook in fear. “Oh no… what has… he done?”

“Lately he’s been acting strange… stranger than usual, anyways,” you said. “He’s always been fine with me going anywhere on my own, but today, he wouldn’t let me come over to your house. Not to mention, he had this look… a scary look.”

“A s-scary look?" 

“I could’ve sworn I saw his left eye turn blue,” you recalled. In an instant, Napstablook’s entire body began to shake.

“[Name]…! How… how can I say this… Sans is… dangerous… especially when… he’s angry… Please… be safe… I advise you… not to go back home…”

“D-dangerous…” Sans, dangerous? It almost seemed too hilarious to be true. The only thing that was dangerous about Sans was his terrible puns, you thought. That was, before you witnessed the events of today… his murderous eyes would forever haunt you.

“I’ve always thought Sans wouldn’t hurt a fly,” you said. “The way he protected Papyrus, the way he always could cheer me up with his awful jokes… Never once did I find myself afraid around him. Sure, he would tease me with jokes that sometimes crossed the line, but today was far, far beyond that.”

You heard a knock at the door.

 

Two knocks.

 

Three knocks.

 

Blooky shivered in fear as he came closer to the door. You knew it had to be Sans viciously slamming his fist against the door, who else? You grabbed Blooky’s hand back and motioned him to stay away. You didn’t want him to get involved with your mess. 

“But…” he hesitated, but you gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

He trusted your words, floating away and hiding from sight.

Sans continued to knock, each one worse than the last. Finally, you swung open the door and glared him down. How… unsettling. His right eye was completely void of a pupil, and instead his left eye beamed bright dark blue. There was no doubt about it, Sans was completely _pissed_.

“I’m sorry I kicked you earlier, but to be fair… you were hurting me, really badly…”

“we’re going home. now.”

“[Name]!” you could hear Blooky’s name from afar but you shook your head at him, saying it was alright.

Sans shut the door behind you as he dragged you out, showing no mercy whatsoever. His grip was the opposite of tender – instead, it started to hurt you. Just like the last time…

“Sans… stop,” you croaked, your eyes welling up with tears from the pain.

When he and you were at a far enough distance from Napstablook’s house, he threw you to the snow covered ground and pulled you into a _kiss._  

“Mmmmf!” you flailed underneath him. As he pulled away from the kiss, you punched him square in the jaw, unable to comprehend what had just taken place.

“ouch… hahahah…” Sans’ anger turned into maniacal laughter. You tried to run from him, sprinting faster and faster in hopes of finding Blooky’s house again. Napstablook was right… Sans is beyond dangerous. You were scared for your life. You trusted Sans, you thought of him like a sibling you never had, but for him to suddenly kiss you?

_Oh god._

Sans had kissed you. The lingering warmth of his lips remained on yours. Could you love him back? You were too scared of him to even try.

“i see you~” his voice sung, and you looked left and right to search for him, but a sharp pain dug into your back.

You screamed, your blood tainting the pure snow. Your body felt heavy, weak, and you couldn’t breathe. You collapsed onto the ground in a thump.

“oh kid…” you could still hear his low voice whisper into your ear. “ _i love you so much. that's why i can't let anyone else have you._ ”


End file.
